I'm So Sorry
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: The elevator scene with Spock and Uhura. Written in Uhura's POV. Enjoy. ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Star Trek movie, too bad **sighs** no profit is being made....unfortunately.

**Author's Note:** The elevator scene with Uhura and Spock was very sweet. Even though I'm not a huge fan of Uhura, I do respect the character in what she did to try and comfort Spock. Way to Go chicky!

**I hope everyone enjoys!**

**~XXXxxxXXX**

We just watched as a black hole consumed an entire planet full of innocent people, detroying it through the inside out, the planet in which was destroyed was Vulcan, our very own Commander's home planet. Everyone kept quiet as we were all sure that Spock was weeping on the inside, but being our Captain/Commander on the outside, he was putting on a good front, but anyone could see...he was in so much pain, the loss of his home planet and the death of his mother, was killing him, his face wasn't showing any emotion, but his eyes revealed otherwise; it showed anger, hatred, and a great deal of sadness.

When we both agreed to keep our relationship out of the publics eye, but mostly from the crew members on board the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, I was not permitted to comfort him, to let him know that I was there, should he need a shoulder to cry on.

The mind link that we shared on which we would communicate to one another, was cut off, as I would expect from Spock, he was too professional and mature for his own good, if he didn't talk about it, his emotions would get the better of him, something that I knew he was trying to avoid all his life.

I felt a painful lump form in my throat, I swallowed it and tried not to start crying for him right then and there. Or to even jump from my post and wrap my arms around him, tell him that it was going to be alright. I had to be professional. I had too.

I noticed that Spock looked as though he was in deep thought, which I didn't doubt whatsoever. He was probably thinking of a _logical_ way of dealing with the situation at hand, or maybe trying to keep his cool. Or both...

Captain Pike was taken hostage by the Romulans, so now Spock was Acting Captain. I felt uncontrolling anger and hatred for Nero and his men, for murdering billions and billions of people, getting revenge for something that hasn't happened yet. The result? Altering the flow of history.

Spock suddenly started looking around, and stood up abruptly from the Captain's seat, which earned him a few good glances as he headed for the elevator.

My mind seemed to say_ 'screw this. Go after him girl.'_ Without any hesitation I took off my earpiece and set it down on the computer in front of me and took off for the elevator stepping in it just before the doors had started to close.

We stared at each other as I looked into those dark, pain-filled eyes of his as I reached for the stop button on the elevator door, pressing it, I didn't break our eye contact as I reached out and touched his chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, trying to keep from crying, but failing as I felt tears forming in my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

I didn't care as I leaned in kissing his lips, and his cheeks a couple of times, wrapping my arms around his neck, caressing his neck, trying to give him some comfort letting him know I was there. I felt his hands press gently into my back, as his breathing became ragged. Trying to keep his composure, to keep that proffesional attitude in check.

"What do you need? Tell me?" I whispered into his ear as I pulled away from him, holding his face in my hands, searching his eyes, as if for an answer. He looked at me, his expression, never changing as he spoke, not showing any signs of pain, but his voice betrayed that as "I need everyone to continue performing admirably."

I smiled weakly as I felt like crying even more, I lifted my hands and patted the side of his face gently, "okay." I replied softly, nodding my head in response. I watched him reach over and press the start button on the elevator, as we descended to the deck where he can get to his destination, before we reached it I leaned in and kissed him a couple more times, which earned a few kisses back, he pulled back as the elevator doors opened, and without another word, he took off towards the hall, I watched Spock's retreating form, he never looked back once as he treaded down the hallway.


	2. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
